Decisions
by potter ringer
Summary: Fred Weasley has entered an unknown realm to make a decision about love.
1. Chapter 1

There is light where there is dark.  
_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! (unfortunately)

Chapter 1: strange new world The wind cruelly pounded on the window as if seeking to get into the boy's Griffindor Dormitory,wreeking havoc throught the night as it rampaged around the castle. An eerie silence hung around the room,only gentil breath could be heard. Well,almost all the breath was gentil. Fred Weasley,twin of George Weasley,fourth oldest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley wasn't sleeping peacfully at all. It had started off as a strange feeling in the back of his mind but as he slept on it intensified into a fully fledged nightmare. His nightmare seemed familiar somehow...of course this had happened before,it had started when he had met her,Hermione Granger who was his youngest brothers best friend. She plagued his mind as seconds turned to minuits,minuits to hours,hours to days. Fred had told himself earlier that day that it wasn't worth coming clean with his feelings,"After all why would she,the most intelligent girl I know, wanna go out with an idiot like me who doesn't take class seriously" He had murmered to himself before he had drifted to sleep.  
Not two minuits after the dream had begun something unexplainable happened, He was flying through the air muscles tight in confusion *Just a dream* was what a voice in his head whispered cooly to him,too cooly perhaps. The voice had seemed mysterious and sneeky. He willed his eyes to open once he felt gravity pull on him,and with a shocking start he realised that this was no dream. Wizards could tell the difference between reality and dreams since they were magic after ! he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed himself plummeting towards a lake of pure,sparkling water soaking his nightshirt and bottoms. He scanned his surroundings finding that in his view was an adorable sight, Mountains as tall as the sky,covered with a delicate layer of fluffy white snow,were towering over a landscape of breathtaking flowers and trees of pure light, a high sun shone in the background slightly hidden from view and to top it all of the dazzling lake in which he floated. Breathing deeply, he took in the scent of nature around him and sighed, this was what it should be like back home at the burrow,at Hogwarts. Fresh air that will clean your sole making it good and pure. A slight movement to his right caught his eye, a misty hand of white gradually made its way towards him offering him help. Shifting uncomfortable he lifted his head higher only to look into the eyes of the person he least expected and if he was correct she was dead. Lilly Potter! He scanned her face again and again trying to agree wih this knowledge but in his head he reasoned strongly. * she is dead how is it that she is standing in front of me it's impossible,it must be a dream after all! ha wait till George hears about this one!*he mused in his curious mind. A voice carried him back to reality or really the confusing reality in front of him." This is NOT a dream despite what you think Mr Weasley and please do not say things are impossible for what you believe is impossible is possible to someone else. You seem confused Mr Weasley,all will be explained in time but firt you must dry off quickly if you want answers."  
In no time at all he was dry and waiting for answers while sitting in a luxuriously soft chair. Lilly Potter sat opposite him inwardly grinning at his impatient expression. "well, where are my answers?, My only question here is what is going on?" He burst not able to controll himself." You are currently in the world of the dead" was his only reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Idon't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2:Feelings.

HIs mind raced as it tried to take in the knowledge he had just recieved. The world of the dead! How was it possible? was it a dream? Fred gazed ahead in curious anticipation waiting for the rest of the explanation. Lily Potter merely raised her head and stated " Since you want answers here they are, You are hear because you have feelings. Feelings that are through out your body showing that your changing."  
An intrigued Fred asked the simplest question ever "Growing pains?" The laughter that echoed from Lily shook the Earth as she tilted her head back to reveal the tears streaming down his face. "No not growing pains this feeling is in your heart." from the look fred gave her he clearly did't understand, eather that or he did understand and was trying to hide the fact unfortunately that never worked."Do I have to spell it out for you,your in LOVE!" "WHAT THAT'S NUTS!, well erm not exactly nuts but,oh how did you figure it out. Not that I'm in love or any thing that's just crazy" Awkward laughter disguised his gulty voice as Fred exclaimed the truth.  
"Know this Mr Weasley You have feelings for the girl and she has feelings for you so don't deny any of this!  
Until we meet again." And with that the world started to faid away."oh and one more thing keep this between ourselves, I have my reasons." _

Hermione Jean Granger sat stiff by the fire as she watched her crush walk past and awkwardly smile at her. He'd been avoiding her all week and it was time to do something. She stood up before checking that no-one would see what she was about to do. Makind up her mind she strode forward grabbing Fred by the arm and dragging him into the boys dormitory. No-one was here so she was safe. " get off me Hermione that hurts!" "tough now shut up while I tell you something." She was partly lying,she was going to give him a message but not in words. Unsurely she placed her lips onto those of the Weasley twin in front of her. They were so soft that they were irresistable and they drew her in like a light would a moth.  
_

She was kissing him,she was actually kissing him and he hadn't confessed his feelings to her yet. Was what Lily had said true? did she love him ? his heart raced as she once again developed him in a kiss this time more deepely,more passionately,and he loved it. Suddenly Hermione broke away gasping for air and muttering what sounded like an apology. He wasn't taking any of it, she love dhim and he wasn't letting her go so easily. Gently caressing her neck he whispereed the words " I love you" before catching her in a kiss of his own. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this

Chapter 3: Found Out.

Three years. It had been three year since they revealed their true feelings for each other and now they were in a relationship. A Semi secret relationship. Only two others knew of this and that was George and Ginny Weasley, They had helped to keep it private all this time. Right now they were lying in Fred's bed passionately kissing one another,not caring that just next door the whole common room was packed with their friends. They kept kissing until they needed to break apart for air. Seeing Hermione lying there made fred go made with lust. Easing her up he began to unbutton her blouse. Quickly catching on to what he was doing she all but ripped his shirt from his chest. They never got any further as just as it had started, the door flew open revealing a frantic George and Ginny closely followed by every one else in the dormitory. They all froze. Many minuites had pased before anything happened. Then as if a bomb had exploded athe whole room burst into shouts of anger,shock and suprise." What the hell is going on!" screamed Ron in a fit of rage. He had just found the girl he fancied messing around wth his own brother.  
"Nothing" they both squeeked even though the evidence that something was happening wa sright there in plain sight."oh alright we'll tell you just don't be too mad. We've been going out for three years now so I think we can do what we want when we want without you sticking your ore in!" Fred burst out also in rage. The whole common room stood silently as the words hit them like a brick wall. They had been going out together under thei very noses and they were totally oblivious.  
Footsteps echoed outside the room ans all heads turned to see no other than Professor Snape standing in the door way.

I know this is short but I had to write it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if I did I would battle a dragon!

chapter 4: someone's in trouble!

Professor Snape stood there in a trance, shocked by the sight which he saw, A top less Weasley twin unbuttoning Hermione Granger's clothes. To make matters worse students were present." You two, get dressed and follow me!" He barked through his teeth. Embaressed by a teacher walking in on them they quickly re-dressed and sped out of the common room giving one last look at the room and its smirking occupants. They walked as silent as the dead through the long passage ways that make up Hogwarts. No-one dared to speak as they were all trapped in a state of shock over what just happened. Realising now where they were they dreaded what lay ahead. Being caught by Snape was bad enough but Professor Dumbldore knowing as well was just too much. Fred had his mind set on turning back and strangling his brother for drawing attention for shouting at the top of his voice. After an unaturally long time they arrived at Dumbledore's office. Breathing deeply they waited behind Snape to wait for the door to open, revealing their fate. Carfully they entered the room to greet the site of not only Professor Dumbledore but Professor McGonagall aswell. Their nerves were on the edge of a cliff just waiting to fall off to their doom. "Speak Severus" Dumbledore spoke with his usually wise tone. " Professor's these two students were , erm, endulging in what we call 'FUN FOR GROWN-UPS' " snape managed to murmure.  
" 'FUN FOR GROWN UPS'? whatever do you mean be more specific. I need details." He replied curiously. Of course being his wise self he already knew some of what was going on like they both loved each other. However he didn't know they were together. Feeling altogether akward he began" they were using the method of removing ones garments from their bodies in the boy's dormitory." McGonagall sat there with a look of horror on her face. Them, her students endulging in fun in HER dormitory. She had something to say about that. "speak the both of you!"  
" It's not what you think!" Fred began " you see I want to get back together with Angelina an well I asked Hermione for her help. She was just showing me things I would need to know." He finished heatedly. George would never forgive him for saying that considering he loved her but he had panicked. Looking at Hermione's face showed him that he did the right thing. For now. Presently,McGonagall and Snape were shaking their heads murmering 'young love', Where as Dumbledore had a mischevious glint in is eye and for a minuite there they thought they aw him wink. Was it possible that he knew. Removing that thought from her head Hermione asked the obvious question " what happens now?"  
" well we can put this all behind us and start afresh" Dumbledore stated "sherbet lemon?"  
_

By the next day rumers of Fred and Hermione had spread around Hogwarts. Not one of them admitted being together at any time. Angelina however had fell for the lie of him wanting her back and was trying her best to win him over. Unfortunately for her Hermione was always with him. She would have to be dealt with. Permenantly. First though she had to get Fred back after all she stilllved him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter!

Chapter 5: Caught in the act!

A week had passed since the barge in and Fred was still keeping him and Hermione secret. Angelina was still out to get Fred but yet again failed due to Hermione. Fred was always trying to avoid her but that was increasingly difficult due to quidditch practice. Right now though all that was forgotten as it was just him,Hermione and alot of brooms. Yet again his shirt lay somewere amongst the contents of the room, howeve his tie still lay on his neck ,just to angle. Hermione however had her short top draped over her shoulders revealing her slender figure. Her school skirt risen to past her waiste as she sat straddled on Fred. At this moment their mouthes were mingling in a dance of the tounges,each one begging to win. Neather would give up so the kissing always deepened and deepened. This was the second time this year that they had done this the first resulting in disaster. Hopefully this one would be much better. They were just about to find out how wrong they were.

An hour had past and they were yet agian kissing. Only now quiddich practice was drawing near and the theam were arriving soon. Non of them noticed. Almost as if asking for trouble the door swung open much like the first time only to reveal Angelina and Ron standing there with equally angry expressions. " How could you, I loved you!"Angelina screamed threatening to flood the river banks of her eyes with tears.  
" Why don't we talk over lunch I'm kinda hungry." Fred stated nerviously.  
" Eat this Fred Weasley" Angelina burst in a fit of rage. With that she swung her fist back and let it fly landing straight into his mouth. She then proceeded to knee him in his vital parts repeatedly until Fred felt sure he was going to be sick. How embarassing, being beat up by a girl! He would never get over this. 


	6. Chapter 6

so sorry I haven't updated in ages couldn't think of what to right.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would melt on the spot.

Chapter:

For a while Fred hadn't been able to face Angelina or Ron who had also been fuming ,infact still was.  
Once he had mustered enough courage up he showed his face to them only to see them glaring at him. This had been going on for days now and he needed a distraction. Hermione. He decided to seek her out to ask her advice but got more than he bargained for.  
_

Out side of the room of requirement Ron sat waiting for his brother Fred and best friend Hermione to come out they had been there all day. He was getting impatient. A shadow flickered across the room so he turned to invstigate. Professor Snape stood there gazing at him heatedly. Normally he wouldn't dream of what he did next. " professor, Fred and Hermione are in there and I need them, Can you find them." Snapes lips curled up ino a half grin. Silently he walked up to the wall and murmered something inconcievable to Rons ears. The door appeared and as they opened it they wished they hadn't. It was obvious Fred and Hermione had yet again indulged in what Snape called 'Fun for grown ups'. However as soon as the door opened that stopped immediately. Snape on the other hand had seen an eye full ,being the first on in, and blushed a deep crimson colour. Snape blushing this is serious. " Everytime I see you two together I see this " snape exclaimed moving his arms around for emphasis " Calm down it's not like they're going anywhere soon! geez" with that he stormed out leaving a confused Ron in the hall way. As he stepped in one thing came to mind " ahhhhhh MY EYES!" He screamed wobbling around in a dazd fashion. I wonder how long it will take to get over this new drama.  
_

Sorry this chapters short but couldn't think of anything else to write. Next time i'll update sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7: A suprise for Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Hermione sat huddled in the corner of her room at the burrow. She was so had ignored her for the past three weeks not to mention Percy's dissaproving glances. Yes that was worse as nearly all the weasley family know whats going on now. All of them exept Bill, Charlie,Mr and Mrs Weasley. No doubt they would find out soon enough what with everything going on. As she sighed for the hundredth time this hour she checked the clock in her room. Oh god it's nearly supper was what her mind screamed as she raced down the stairs to help set up. Drying her eyes, she walked in to find Ron yet again glaring at her,she tried to ignore him but it wa so hard. As she glanced over the room she noticed Fred's lips moving but no sound came out. Then realising that he was asking her to move she blushed and stepped aside. Over supper things seemed normal and everything went well with the meal ending with Mrs Weasley announcing that Charlie was coming home tomorrow. Finally time to went to bed that night with a lighter heart as they still didn't know anyting.

Moaning, Fred rolled over to check the time. It was almost 11am,He was late to pick Charlie up. Just great. As he tried to calm himself down he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Hermione. She had been crying yet again and this time worse than ever. Curious he decided to ask "why have you been crying...Again?"  
" Ron again" She muttered in between a sob.  
"same he is bugging me... You look cold want to come in and warm up?" He asked beconing her into the warmth of the bed covers. She slid over and as they huddled together they drifted off to sleep, Each in their own dream world. Fred was dreaming about how they had first got together. No longer had he visited that strange dream he had had. _  
A high pitched scream alerted thier senses an they jump u to find themselves overed in magical books. Mum thought Fred as he saw her advance towards the bed." what is going on. you..you were sleeping together?"  
"yes mum just sleeping, not what was running through your demented mind!" Fred countered back. Realising his mistake he tried to appologise only for Mrs Weasley to shout." Arthur Fred and Hermione were sleeping together. And Freds trying to be smart!"  
LIstening closely they heard a reply of "Godrics Hollow Fred What were you thinking chasing a bird like Hermione. She is too good for you." He was about to go further until he abrubtly stopped, probably on a count of the death glare Mrs Weasley was sending his way. Clearly they were all in trouble.

OOOOHHH whats going to happen. I'll probbly update on friday. If not the weekend. 


	8. Chapter 8

so sorry for not updating sooner!

Disclaimer: same as usual.

Chapter:8

Mrs Weasley had finally persuaded Hermione and Fred to come to a family dinner. The only problem with that was Ron was there,He was still a bit grouchy. Sitting down at the table Fred absently stared across at Ron. He realised that Bill,Charlie and possibly Percy never knew about the relationship he was in. He dreaded them finding out. " So Bill,you nd Fleur eh well done." Ron deliberately started. "yeah" was his reply. For the next few minuits he asked evveryone about love. Fred was next." So Fred who you with?"  
Fred visbly paled." Erm I think I left the tap on!" with that he ran out of the room,leaving an angry Hermione."well how 'bout you?" Ron questioned her. Bill looked at her curiously.  
" Yeah you seem awfully quite today?" Charlie nodded in agreement as Ron viciously smirked." I think I'll go and help Fred with the tap!"  
" Oh no you don't" charlie spoke up gently grasping Hermione by the shoulders. Unfortunatly Fred chose that moment to walk in,however seeing Charlie gripping Hermione it made him freze in his tracks. "Ah the wanderer returns,now answer our question!" Bill spoke with a furious gaze at Fred.  
" Er I think the baths flooded,be back...NEVER"! he turned to leave but was pulled to the floor by a strong force, forced Fred ont the floor and stood on his back. They all knew the unspoken message' no-one leaves this room until we get answers.' " I repeat who is it Frederick!" Bill onle last glare at Ron and an appolegetic glance at the girl pinned by charlie he spoke"Herione, It's Hermione"

Once again so sorry for not updating.  
If you haven't already my friend Lou-Lou has 5 great stories please read,Her name is Loonygleek. Thankyou. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: same as usual bla bla bla!

chapter :9

Silence,silence even more heart wrenching than the lecture she thought was as usual that never happened. The silence continued until a small thump sounded. All looking around they found Ron slumpe against the table, his face in his mash. The scene would have been funny if the circumstances were different. " You... and h...him" Bill stuttered unable to pronounce the words properly, Fleur saved him the trouble " well, zat eez unexpected!" she uttered pronouncing each word carefully. Looking around she noticed a few things, Fred was as white as a sheet, Percy was violently shaking his head, Bill and Charlie were blankly staring at them and George, well he was pulling Ron's face from his food, successfuly making a bigger mess. Could things get any worse. " what a suprise" Fleur was still muttering to herself. Hermione actually felt like she was invading the family. Was she? she didn't know. " I... should probably go !" Hermione rushed to say. She turned to leave only to see everyone ,barring Fred,herself and Ron (who was still in his food) standing infront of the doorway with many emotions playing across their faces. She didn't want to think about it. " well as Fleur said that was unexpected and I think we all will agree brilliant. However we can't accept it without some form of ritual." Bill stated firmly. Fred looked like he wa going to be sick, she guessed she would look the same. Charlie piced up two jugs of gravy and dumped the content onto their heads. Seconds later all of them were engaged in a food fight. This however stopped as they heard Mrs and Mr Weasley enter the room only to stop suddenly, confusion reflected on both faces " What did I miss?"

sorry I haven't updated in a while Penny xxx 


End file.
